Dear Bucky
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Quand un monde s'effondre, certains tombent avec. D'autres, comme Howard Stark, tentent de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Par tous les moyens.


Bon... Cet écrit, ça fait presque deux semaines que j'hésite à le publier, sans vraiment pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi... C'est une expérimentation totale, et en même temps, je crois qu'il me tient particulièrement à cœur... Enfin... Voilà. Je ne vous apprends pas que j'aime passionnément Howard Stark et Peggy Carter, et ceci est un hommage en leur honneur. Et aussi en Bucky, parce qu'il a trop souffert, ce pauvre bébé !

Les dates importantes sont toutes confirmées par le site du MCU (et je me suis aperçue que Howard avait eu Tony HYPER TARD. Voilà. C'était le détail inutile, mais qui m'a un peu choquée). Sinon, vraiment, faites gaffe aux dates de chaque lettre, certaines sont plus importantes que d'autres !

Je n'ai pas restitué chaque lettre, mais je vous laisse combler les blancs, l'imagination est là pour ça, après tout ;)

Sur ce, il me reste juste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 _12 juin 2016_

 _Cher Tony,_

 _J'ai appris que Steve t'avait écrit pour s'excuser. Ça lui ressemblerait bien à lui, qui n'a rien à se faire pardonner._

 _Quand tu liras ces mots, je serais retourné en cryostase. C'est mieux pour tout le monde, et je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi._

 _Je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu en as toutes les droits. M'excuser une fois de plus, je pense, n'y changera rien, aussi n'est-ce pas la raison de cette lettre. Il y a avec toi certains points que je souhaitais éclaircir en ce qui concerne tes parents._

 _Tu l'ignores sans doute, mais ton père m'a écrit des centaines et des centaines de lettres. J'imagine qu'il était trop logique pour écrire dans un journal intime, aussi préférait-il continuer à envoyer des lettres à mon appartement comme si j'étais en vie. Une sorte de thérapie : c'est également ce que m'a conseillé la psychiatre wakandienne que je consulte en ce moment. Une histoire pour se débarrasser de la culpabilité… Mais Howard, toi et moi partageons un point en commun : nous ne croyons pas vraiment à toutes ces conneries thérapeutiques et psychologiques, alors penchons-nous plutôt sur les vraies raisons de ces lettres : je manquais à Howard. Je le sais, parce qu'il me l'a écrit encore et encore. Il me manque aussi, et en lisant tout ce qu'il m'avait écrit, j'avais l'impression de le retrouver une dernière fois._

 _Ceci, Tony, a été la seule thérapie dont j'avais besoin, alors j'imagine que je peux, une fois de plus, remercier Howard Stark de m'avoir apporté une aide précieuse._

 _Cependant, en plus de m'avoir aidé à comprendre certaines choses sur moi-même, il m'a également apporté un éclairage nouveau sur toi et sur ton enfance._

 _Je sais que tu n'aimais pas vraiment ton père. Tu cherchais son affection et son contact, et lui ne te rendait rien, au contraire, il paraissait même t'éviter en se plongeant dans le travail._

 _Le souci est que les choses sont plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Elles le sont toujours. Alors j'espère que te permettre d'avoir le point de vue de ton père, Howard Stark, un ami cher et un homme que je respectais profondément, t'aidera à comprendre ses raisons et ses motivations._

 _Ci-jointes, les lettres que m'a envoyé Howard._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Bucky Barnes_

* * *

 _18 novembre 1969_

 _Cher Bucky,_

 _Ma main tremble quand je t'écris ces mots. Pas d'inquiétudes, ce n'est pas rien d'horrible, au contraire. C'est certes, totalement terrifiant et on ne peut plus surprenant, mais c'est également la plus belle chose qui pouvaient m'arriver._

 _Dans ma précédente lettre, je te disais que Peggy avait été malade et avait même fait un malaise, et je t'y avais exprimé toutes mes inquiétudes. Oh mon dieu, Bucky, Peggy est enceinte !_

 _PEGGY CARTER EST ENCEINTE_

 _Elle et moi allons avoir un enfant._

 _Je vais être père, Bucky. Père._

 _J'aimerais que tu sois là pour voir ça._

 _Oh, Bucky, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Peggy semble rayonner d'une lueur que je ne lui ai jamais vue, et moi… Moi j'ai l'impression de flotter dans un univers parallèle où tout n'est que joie et bonheur._

 _Désolé pour la courte lettre, mais j'ai une femme enceinte dont je dois m'occuper._

 _Avec amitié,_

 _Howard_

* * *

 _21 novembre 1969_

 _Cher Bucky,_

 _Es-tu déjà passé de la joie la plus intense à la peur la plus atroce ? Sans doute que oui : ton meilleur ami était Steve Rogers après tout._

 _J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur la maternité, la grossesse et surtout, sur les risques d'avoir un enfant à un âge avancé. Peggy et moi ne sommes pas des vieillards mais nous n'en sommes pas loin. Elle a déjà quarante-huit ans. Et si elle ne survivait pas à l'accouchement ?_

 _Je veux un enfant, mais pas au prix de ma femme. Si elle mourrait, j'en mourrais également, Bucky. J'ignore quoi faire… La grossesse oblige Peggy à quitter le SHIELD pour quelques temps, et je la suis. Nous laissons les commandes au Colonel Phillips, ainsi qu'aux agents Sousa et Thompson. Ils ne sont pas aussi compétents que nous, mais ils se débrouilleront._

 _Ils n'ont pas le choix, de toute manière : ma vie de couple, de famille maintenant, passe avant le travail, tout important qu'il soit._

 _J'ai peur, Bucky. J'ignore quoi faire. Devrais-je conseiller à Peggy d'avorter ? Je sais bien que c'est mal vu, mais nul ne sait qu'elle est enceinte, et je me fiche du regard des autres, je ne me soucie que d'elle. Je refuse qu'elle meurt à cause d'un enfant. Nous avons vécu sans jusqu'à présent, nous pourrions continuer._

 _J'ai tellement besoin d'elle, Buck. J'ai besoin d'elle, et de toi. J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi pour me conseiller. Un seul de tes grands sourires stupides suffirait à m'aider._

 _Avec affection,_

 _H._

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _décembre 1969_

 _Buck,_

 _Sache que Peggy Carter a une manière bien à elle de remettre en place les idées de son mari : une paire de claques et une crise de larmes. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse._

 _Tu te rappelles quand on provoquait Peggy quand on était certain qu'elle avait ses règles, et qu'elle finissait par nous mettre tous les deux au tapis ? C'est mille fois pire. Elle crie pour un rien, s'enthousiasme pour un rien, pleure pour un rien. J'ai l'impression de vivre avec un enfant – un enfant avec qui je fais l'amour tous les soirs. La grossesse n'a pas QUE des désavantages._

 _En plus, Peg' commence à grossir. Vraiment je veux dire. Avant, ça ne se voyait pas vraiment mais maintenant c'est inratable. Je le sais parce qu'elle a passé une heure et demie à se regarder nue dans le miroir, avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans mes bras en criant qu'elle était hideuse._

 _Et… je crois que je l'entends pleurer. Bon dieu._

 _Tu m'as jamais autant manqué, vieux._

 _Howard_

* * *

 _3 janvier 1970_

 _Très cher Bucky,_

 _Tout d'abord, bonne année. Désolé de t'avoir oublié pendant si longtemps, je te promet que tu étais dans toutes mes pensées pendant les fêtes mais je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu le temps de t'écrire._

 _Tu m'as manqué… Je me rappelle, il y a toutes ces années, quand toi et moi nous étions promis que nous passerions le prochain Noël tous les deux… Sauf qu'il n'y a jamais eu de Noël suivant pour toi._

 _Je sais ce que tu me dirais, là, tout de suite. « Howard Stark, espèce d'abruti, tu as une femme, tu vas avoir un enfant, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et laisse-moi en paix dans la mort avec mon Steve adoré »._

 _Okay, Buck, tu as gagné. J'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et je te tiens au courant de la nouvelle du siècle : ce sera une fille ! On a passé – enfin, surtout Peggy – une échographie. Elle était moche, floue – l'échographie, hein, pas Peggy – et le bébé était horrible. Mais, c'est une fille ! Et je suis sûr qu'en grandissant, elle deviendra magnifique ! Il paraît que j'étais un bébé très laid, et regarde-moi maintenant !_

 _J'aimerais que tu sois là pour voir ça, Bucky._

 _Je voulais l'appeler Jamie, mais il paraît que ça rendrait Steve jaloux alors j'ai abandonné. Quand Peggy a ses humeurs, je suis prudent, et je me tais._

 _On a fini par se mettre d'accord sur Antonia. Je trouve ça plutôt beau et toi ?_

 _De la part d'un homme épuisé par sa femme et son futur enfant mais qui pense toujours autant à toi,_

 _Howard Stark_

* * *

 _9 janvier 1970_

 _Salut Bucky,_

 _C'est Howard. Encore et toujours Howard._

 _Aujourd'hui, cela fait jour pour jour vingt-cinq ans que tu es mort. Un putain de quart de siècle._

 _Et honnêtement, j'ai l'impression d'être encore au premier jour, quand Steve est revenu et m'a appris ce que j'ai refusé de croire._

 _Les Howlings sont revenus pour une commémoration, bien évidemment. On a bu un verre à ta santé, et pensé à toi._

 _Ça m'a fait sourire, de voir qu'ils en savaient si peu sur toi, comparé à moi._

 _Le sergent Bucky Barnes, l'homme à femmes._

 _Tu parles. J'étais donc le seul à voir que ce n'était pas les femmes que tu aimais ?_

 _On en a jamais parlé à cœur ouvert, mais soyons honnêtes, tu étais aimais autant les femmes que moi j'aime les hommes – c'était à dire que c'était bien une fois, pour une expérience, mais qu'après, autant retourner à ce qu'on aime vraiment._

 _Et puis Steve. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que personne n'ait jamais vu comment tu regardais Steve… De cet air tellement aimant, et en même temps tellement protecteur. J'ai jamais été un grand poète, ou ce genre de niaiseries stupides, mais on lisait ton amour pour Steve dans tes yeux. C'était comme si tu étais toujours là pour dire « je ne laisserais personne le toucher »._

 _Captain America ne survivrait pas trois jours sans le Sergent Barnes. C'est ce que le Colonel Phillips a dit, une fois, alors qu'on discutait de Steve et de son impact sur la société. Il avait presque raison._

 _Steve a survécu exactement un mois et vingt cinq jours sans toi._

 _Et il est mort._

 _Et il ne restait plus personne._

 _Tu me manques, Bucky. Mon meilleur ami. Mon seul ami._

 _J'ai d'autres proches, maintenant. Une femme, bientôt un enfant. Des amis…_

 _Nul ne parviendra jamais à te remplacer._

 _C'est une promesse._

 _Howard Stark_

* * *

 _10 mars 1970_

 _Joyeux anniversaire Bucky,_

 _Je t'annonce avec bonheur que tu fêtes aujourd'hui ton cinquante-troisième anniversaire – soit que pour exactement cinq mois et cinq jours, tu es plus vieux que moi._

 _Peggy et moi, on va bien, comme toujours. Peggy vomit tous les matins, sur moi une fois sur deux, mais on s'y habitue. La petite fille insupportable qui grandit dans son ventre paiera quand je serais vieux et que JE lui vomirais dessus. On appelle ça le karma, j'imagine._

 _Comme toujours, je suis allé poser un bouquet de fleur sur ta tombe. TA tombe. Pas ce mémorial ridicule où ton nom est perdu au milieu de tant d'autres._

 _On n'a retrouvé ni ton corps, ni celui de Steve, alors je me suis dit que vous seriez heureux d'être ensemble, au moins dans la mort._

 _Sa pierre tombale est donc juste à côté de la tienne, et tu te rappelles de cette histoire, de Tristan et Iseult, avec le truc bizarre de la plante qui grandissait sur les deux tombes ? (je crois que c'était un chèvrefeuille et une vigne… Elles étaient liées et on ne parvenait pas à les séparer)… Bah c'est pareil pour vous deux. Sauf que c'est une mauvaise herbe, et que j'arrive pas à la couper, c'est tout._

 _Mais bon, soyons romantiques comme aucun de nous deux ne l'a jamais été et disons que c'est ce qui vous lie toujours à travers la mort._

 _Mes mains d'artistes ne sont pas faites pour avoir des ampoules, en plus._

 _Je pense à toi, encore plus en ce jour._

 _Avec toute mon affection et mon amitié,_

 _Howard Walter Stark_

* * *

 _18 mai 1970_

 _Buck,_

 _Je t'écris une lettre éclair avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Angie s'occupe de Peggy pour l'instant._

 _J'espère que tu as bien reçu tous mes comptes rendus de la grossesse précédemment. La prochaine lettre contiendra une photo de mon adorable petite fille._

 _Je ne pourrais peut-être pas t'écrire pendant quelques jours, mais je pense à toi._

 _H._

* * *

 _21 mai 1970_

 _Bucky,_

 _Depuis hier à 19h23, je suis père._

 _J'ai un sourire béat sur le visage que je ne parviens pas à effacer._

 _Je suis père._

 _Ah, au passage, c'était un petit malin dont le kiki devait être dissimulé entre les jambes pendant l'échographie._

 _Tu es donc officiellement le parrain d'Anthony Edward Stark. Félicitations, mon pote._

 _En vérité, c'est plutôt officieux, car Peggy a insisté pour qu'on lui choisisse un parrain et une marraine vivants. Elle est vraiment fermée d'esprit depuis sa grossesse, si tu veux mon avis._

 _Angie Martellini, une amie de Peggy, sera donc sa marraine, tandis que moi, qui n'ai pas vraiment d'ami, je me contenterais de nommer Jarvis comme étant son parrain._

 _Mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'esprit que, comme je te l'avais promis, tu restes le parrain de cet enfant._

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est ce bébé qui me rend plus sensible ou le fait que Peggy ait survécu à l'accouchement, mais j'en ai les larmes aux yeux._

 _J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là pour le voir, que Steve et toi puissiez le rencontrer, juste… juste être présents._

 _Juste pour faire de ce bébé un homme aussi accompli que vous l'étiez tous les deux._

 _Bébé Tony s'est remis à pleurer, alors je vais t'abandonner. Je préférerais qu'il ne réveille pas Peggy, elle a besoin de sommeil._

 _Je t'aime, Bucky. Où que tu sois dans la mort, je ne t'oublie pas._

 _Howard Stark, ton ami_

* * *

 _31 mai 1970_

 _Mon pote,_

 _Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je vais commettre un infanticide. Je n'ai pas dormi une nuit complète depuis exactement onze jours. Ce bébé est un monstre. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend que je sois endormi pour se mettre à hurler. Et bien sûr, on ne peut pas compter sur l'ex-femme enceinte, qui est encore plus épuisée que moi._

 _Dieu merci, Angie est très présente, tout comme Jarvis. Sousa et Thompson sont également venu nous rendre une petite visite, et tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'esprit que leur amitié est un peu trop proche de celle que tu partageais avec Steve. Enfin bon, je n'ai apparemment rien le droit de dire, parce que Peggy est amie avec Daniel Sousa._

 _Anthony pleure encore. C'est au tour de sa mère, cette fois. Moi, j'en peux plus. Je vais aller m'enfermer dans mon laboratoire pour dormir sous une table et prier qu'on ne me retrouve jamais. Ou qu'on me retrouve mort. Comme ça, plus personne m'emmerdera jamais._

 _Tu n'imagines même pas combien tu me manques. À toi, au moins, je n'aurais jamais hésité à te confier Anthony pendant trois mois pendant que je prenais des vacances avec Peg'._

 _Fatigueusement – on va dire que ce mot existe, okay ?_

 _Howard Stark, futur mort de fatigue_

* * *

 _4 juillet 1970_

 _Mon très cher Sergent James Buchanan Barnes,_

 _Est-ce que les hormones de la grossesse durent encore après l'accouchement ou est-ce le fait de devenir mère qui a rendu Peggy aussi sensible ? Dans tous les cas, elle ne cesse de pleurer depuis plusieurs heures. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle aurait voulu qu'Anthony rencontre Steve. J'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral en lui expliquant qu'ils se rencontreraient quand ils seraient morts – s'il existe une vie ou un monde pour après la mort, ce dont je doute, mais on réconforte comme on peut ! – ça n'a fait que la faire pleurer encore plus._

 _Dans tous les cas, si tu es quelque part dans un autre monde avec Steve, dis-lui que je lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire._

 _Soyons honnête, je vais rallonger cette lettre au maximum parce que les moments où je t'écris sont les seuls où Peggy, Angie, Jarvis et Maria Carbonell, la nourrice dont je t'ai parlé, me lâchent la grappe. Le reste du temps, il y a TOUJOURS quelqu'un pour me saouler._

 _« Oui, Howard, Tony doit créer des liens avec son papa » (ça, c'est Peggy. Elle ne trouve pas que je créé assez de liens quand je me lève pour lui faire des câlins à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit?)_

 _« Oui, Howard, je sais pas où sont les couches/le biberon/les vêtements de Tony » (ça, c'est Angie. Elle a beau être adorable, elle a une mémoire de poisson rouge. Ou elle le fait exprès pour m'emmerder, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas.)_

 _« Oui, monsieur Stark, Tony vous demande » (ça, c'est Jarvis. Encore, ce genre de dérangements n'en est pas vraiment un. C'est beau que mon fils ai besoin de moi, non ? J'ai beau dire, je crois que je l'aime, ce gamin…)_

 _Quant à Maria, je crois qu'elle est un peu amoureuse de moi. C'est normal, bien sûr, je veux dire, même marié, papa, et bientôt âgé de cinquante-trois ans, je suis toujours aussi sexy, intelligent et attirant. Mais c'est un peu gênant, parce que je crois que Peggy est jalouse._

 _Ce serait sexy qu'elle se batte pour moi, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _Bien sûr, même si Peggy perdait – ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver – je la choisirais quand même._

 _Après tout, retiens bien ça, Bucky, parce que tu seras le seul à qui je le dirais :_

 _Peggy Carter est et sera l'unique amour de ma vie._

 _Bon, et toi, tu es et sera mon unique meilleur ami._

 _Je la sentais, ta jalousie, mec. Je la sentais !_

 _Sur ce, avec toute mon amitié, on m'appelle._

 _Encore._

 _Joyeux anniversaire à Steve !_

 _Howard S._

* * *

 _15 août 1970_

 _Bucky,_

 _C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de faire la gueule, on a le même âge. Tony commence à se calmer la nuit (enfin!). Peggy n'en peut plus, comme je te l'ai dit dans mes lettre précédentes, elle bouillonne d'impatience et n'a qu'une envie : retourner sur le terrain. Je crois qu'elle serait prête à tuer Thompson rien que pour prendre sa place (personnellement je tuerais Thompson, même sans rien avoir en échange, son absence serait déjà une récompense suffisante)._

 _Et Tony m'appelle « papa ! ». Bon, il dit plutôt quelque chose comme « babababa ». Mais c'est proche de papa, même si Peggy ne veut pas me croire. D'après elle, ça ne parle pas encore à cet âge-là. Si tu veux mon avis, elle est juste jalouse parce qu'il n'a jamais dit « maman » !_

 _Mon anniversaire se déroulera avec des effectifs réduits, c'est-à-dire Peggy, Tony et moi. Ouais, je sais, c'est vraiment réduit, mais d'après Peggy « les fêtes comme ça, ça se fête en famille ». Moi ça me va : passer du temps avec ma femme et mon fils ne pourra jamais être un fardeau._

 _Avec affection,_

 _Howard._

* * *

 _21 décembre 1970_

 _Bucky,_

 _Ça doit faire trois ou quatre semaines que je ne t'ai pas envoyé de lettres et j'en suis navré. Peggy est retournée sur le terrain à mi-temps, et personnellement, j'ai abandonné le SHIELD pour l'instant. Tony a besoin de nous, après tout._

 _En parlant de Tony… Cet enfant est adorable – si on oublie qu'il continue de me réveiller la nuit, bien sûr. Il a prononcé son premier mot il y a cinq semaines, et si je ne m'abuse c'était le sujet de ma dernière lettre. Maintenant, en plus de « doudou », il sait dire « papa », « man-man » et « mathématiques »._

 _Mon fils est un futur génie (bon, le dernier mot, ça ressemble plus à « ahéhahik » mais c'est forcément ça qu'il veut dire ! C'est mon fils, après tout!)._

 _Je crois que Peggy est un peu fatiguée par les derniers événements – j'imagine que la grossesse ça épuise mille fois plus que toutes les missions de terrain qu'elle ait déjà pu faire. Je te raconte : hier, je suis rentré dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose, et comme il n'était que quatorze heures, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à l'y voir (j'avoue, j'avoue, j'espérais piquer un truc à manger discrètement). Je l'ai embrassée, mais elle n'a pas vraiment réagi. Comprenant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées – ça m'arrive aussi, et très souvent – je l'ai laissée tranquille. Quatre heures plus tard, j'y suis retourné, et elle n'avait pas bougé. Quand je lui ai parlé, elle a sursauté et m'a demandé ce qu'on mangeait à midi._

 _Bref, Peggy est à bout, elle doit être épuisée. Elle ne se rappelle même pas avoir passé l'après-midi dans la cuisine, c'est pour te dire !_

 _Si ça n'avait pas été Peggy, j'aurais presque pensé qu'elle était ivre (ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas. Peggy Carter est la seule femme du monde à me battre aux concours de boissons)._

 _Bref, Buck, entre Peggy qui s'épuise et Tony qui nous épuise, je peux t'assurer qu'on en a pas fini ! Heureusement qu'Angie, Jarvis et Maria sont là !_

 _Sur ce, je vais te laisser, j'ai un millier de choses à faire (Howard Stark, génie, milliardaire, héros de guerre est aujourd'hui relégué au changeage de couche d'un bébé baveux)._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _Howard Stark_

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _janvier 1971_

 _Joyeux Noël, bonne année, et tout ça._

 _Je crois que je suis un peu déchiré, alors je vais me dépêcher de finir cette lettre._

 _J'AI PASSÉ UNE SOIRÉE GÉNIALE !_

 _J'avais pas bu depuis des lustres – ordre de ma femme – et putain, c'était cool ! Je crois que le plus cool c'est quand j'ai roulé un patin à Thompson. T'aurais vu sa gueule !_

 _Bon, je suis allé tout de suite m'excuser auprès de Peggy, et elle a dit que comme c'était nouvel an c'était pas si grave…_

 _En fait, c'était tellement la fête que je crois que tu m'as encore plus manqué que d'habitude. Parce que la dernière fois que je me suis défoncé comme ça, c'était avec toi. Je suis sûr que tu t'en rappelles. On avait bu comme des trous, et le colonel Phillips nous avait empêché de nous noyer dans notre vomi. Il nous en a voulu pendant des jours, comme Peg et Steve, d'ailleurs._

 _C'était le bon temps._

 _Le temps où je me souvenais des traits exacts de ton visage._

 _Je vire au mélodramatique, alors je vais juste aller me coucher je crois. C'est pas normal. Je suis pas censé avoir l'alcool triste._

 _Mais je t'en veux de m'avoir abandonné. Tu es injuste. Ce que t'as fait, c'était dégueulasse. On ne laisse pas quelqu'un s'attacher à soi avant de mourir._

 _T'es un connard, Bucky Barnes._

* * *

 _2 janvier 1971_

 _Salut Bucky,_

 _J'imagine que j'ai des excuses à t'adresser… Je sais pas trop en fait. Peut-être que je devais te le dire pour me sentir enfin soulagé._

 _Je suis quand même désolé pour hier. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas._

 _Parce que tu peux être le plus gros connard de la terre, tu restes mon meilleur ami._

 _Je vais aller récupérer Tony, Maria s'en est chargé toute la soirée du Nouvel An et toute la journée d'hier…_

 _Tu me manques, trouduc._

 _H._

* * *

 _9 janvier 1971_

 _Buck,_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est censé être ton jour anniversaire, je sais, mais j'ai besoin de me confier…_

 _Alors, d'abord, tu me manques, comme toujours. Si on se voyait maintenant, tu ne me reconnaîtrais sans doute pas. J'ai pris vingt-six ans depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et crois-moi quand je te dis que vieillir, c'est nul._

 _J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais je n'ai suffisamment confiance en personne…_

 _Peggy est bizarre, et ça m'effraie, je crois._

 _La nuit dernière, elle s'est blottie contre moi et ça m'a réveillé. Je lui ai souris, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait hâte d'accoucher._

 _Sur le coup, j'ai été surpris. Je veux dire… je suis même pas certain que ce soit encore possible d'avoir des enfants à notre âge. Je pense que Peggy est en pleine ménopause._

 _Alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire, et elle m'a parlé de Tony._

 _Ou plutôt d'Antonia. La petite fille qu'on attendait. Un peu inquiet, je l'ai emmené dans la chambre de Tony, celle attenante à la notre. Quand elle l'a vu, elle est devenue toute pâle, elle a vacillé, et elle a mis plusieurs minutes à se reprendre. Finalement, elle m'a souri et m'a dit qu'elle était juste encore endormie._

 _Mais je la connais, Bucky. J'ai bien vu qu'elle avait encore plus peur que moi._

 _Elle était persuadée que nous n'avions pas encore d'enfant._

 _C'était vraiment trop étrange._

 _Je sais pas qui en parler… Si ça se trouve, je me fais des films. Peut-être qu'elle va bien._

 _J'aimerais que tu sois là pour me donner ton avis. Putain, Barnes, t'as vraiment choisi ton moment pour disparaître ! La guerre, c'est rien à côté d'une vie de famille._

 _Howard S._

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _février 1971_

 _Bucky,_

 _J'avoue, je suis bourré. Totalement bourré… Mais malheureusement pas assez. Je voulais oublier à la base. Oublier que j'ai une femme qui refuse de pleurer et qui est partie loin. Oublier que j'ai un bébé qui lui, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps pour que je m'occupe de lui._

 _J'ai une putain de vie de merde._

 _Je hais ma vie._

 _J'ai tout ce que je pourrais vouloir, mais j'ai rien de ce qu'il me faut vraiment._

 _J'étais chez le médecin avec Peggy aujourd'hui. On était tous les deux trop inquiets pour que les choses continuent normalement._

 _Une fois, alors que j'étais dans mon labo, elle est venue et m'a dit que toi et Steve vous lui manquiez, qu'elle avait hâte que vous rentriez. Quand je lui en est reparlé plus tard, elle ne s'en souvenait pas._

 _En un mois il y a eu un milliard d'incidents étranges comme ça._

 _L'autre fois, elle a passé une demi-heure à chercher un mot sans parvenir à le trouver. C'était « soldat ». Pas le genre de mot qu'on oublie._

 _Elle m'a demandé ce qu'elle faisait ici. Chez elle. Chez moi. Chez nous. Elle était persuadée qu'elle habitait encore à Londres._

 _Alors on est allés voir le médecin._

 _Elle a Alzheimer._

 _Une forme d'Alzheimer rapide et intrusive._

 _Dans quelques années, elle ne se souviendra même pas de moi._

 _Dans quelques années, elle ne se souviendra plus de Tony._

 _Je veux oublier. Peggy elle, n'aura pas le choix._

 _Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on va pouvoir faire. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans elle. Je ne sais pas ce que Tony et moi on deviendra quand elle nous regardera comme si nous étions des étrangers._

 _Je crois que j'ai la solution toute trouvée._

 _Je vais aller boire une bouteille de plus._

* * *

 _2 février 1971_

 _Cher Bucky,_

 _Je n'ai plus la gueule de bois. Peggy est rentrée hier soir, après avoir déambulé dans la ville pendant des heures. Aucun de nous deux n'a rien dit. Tony était dans les bras de Maria, et quand elle a tenté de le donner à Peggy, elle a reculé d'un pas, l'air terrorisé._

 _Tony a fini dans mes bras pour la soirée. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère…_

 _Je ne peux pas la perdre, Bucky. Je ne peux juste pas. Si Peggy disparaît, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien devenir ? Si je ne suis plus rien pour elle…_

 _J'ai couché Tony, et après, Peggy et moi sommes allés nous coucher._

 _Je lui ai promis que je trouverais une solution, que j'allais la sauver._

 _Elle m'a répondu que même moi je n'étais pas un faiseur de miracles._

 _Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison. Tout ce que j'ai jamais su faire, c'est créer la destruction. J'ai l'impression que ma femme paie pour tous mes crimes, et c'est injuste. S'IL Y A UN PUTAIN DE DIEU, QU'IL SACHE QU'IL EST A CHIER CE CONNARD ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, MERDE ! ELLE N'A PAS MÉRITÉ ÇA !_

 _Désolé. Je viens chercher du réconfort, et au lieu de ça, je finis par m'énerver… Tu n'as pas mérité ça, vieux. Et j'aimerais penser que je ne l'ai pas mérité non plus…_

 _Je vais retourner au laboratoire. Trouver un moyen de sauver Peggy. Je ne peux pas abandonner._

 _Howard Stark_

* * *

 _21 février 1971_

 _Elle est partie._

* * *

 _24 février 1971_

 _Elle vit chez Sousa pour l'instant. Refuse de m'adresser la parole._

* * *

 _25 février 1971_

 _Bien… Les dernières lettres que je t'ai adressées étaient plus que brèves, alors il est maintenant temps de m'expliquer._

 _Peggy est partie. Tout simplement. Elle a quitté la maison avec quelques affaires. Et elle n'a pas l'intention de revenir. Tout ce qu'elle m'a laissé, c'est une foutue lettre._

 _« Howard, blablabla, sache que je t'aime, blablabla, je fais ça pour Tony et pour toi blablabla »_

 _TU PARLES_

 _SI ELLE M'AIMAIT ELLE NE SERAIT PAS PARTIE_

 _C'est possible d'aimer et de détester une personne, tu crois ?_

 _Je la hais pour le choix qu'elle a fait._

 _Elle n'avait pas le droit de me quitter. Pas comme ça. Pas avec un enfant qui se demande où est passée sa maman. Tony sait ce qui se passe, je crois. Il s'en doute, en tout cas. Il a passé des heures et des heures à pleurer en appelant Peggy. J'ai eu beau le prendre dans mes bras, tenter de le rassurer, il était inconsolable._

 _Même Maria qui habituellement sait le calmer comme pas deux n'est parvenue à rien avec lui._

 _Je vais tenter de me calmer un peu et de te résumer la situation, maintenant._

 _Depuis qu'on sait que Peggy est malade, les choses sont tendues entre nous. Elle hurle pour un rien, et moi je suis tellement sur les nerfs que je m'énerve aussi, et c'est l'escalade. On finit par tous les deux hurler si forts que je pense qu'on réveille les voisins malgré les trente ares de terrain autour de la maison._

 _Merde, je suis con. C'est au passé tout ça. Imagine le dernier paragraphe au passé. Parce que c'est fini._

 _Elle s'inquiète pour Tony. Tout le temps. Une fois, elle m'a hurlé au visage « qu'est-ce que ce serait pour un enfant de grandir avec une mère qui ne souvient pas de lui ». Sur le coup, je n'ai pas su répondre. Le lendemain, elle était partie._

 _Elle m'a juste laissé sa foutue lettre d'excuse._

 _Tu parles d'une courageuse. Elle a fui lâchement. Je cherchais une solution ! J'allais finir par trouver ! Je suis Howard Stark, je suis censé pouvoir tout faire si je m'y investis assez !_

 _Mais bien sûr, ça, elle n'en a pas parlé dans sa lettre._

 _Juste des « je t'aime », « je veux faire le bon choix pour Tony », « ce sera plus facile pour toi de tourner la page »._

 _C'était à moi de choisir si je voulais tourner la page ! Elle n'avait pas à faire ce foutu choix à ma place !_

 _Dis, Buck ? Ça te dirait que je te rejoigne ? Ça me semble être une solution simple et logique._

 _Moi aussi, je peux la prendre, la solution de facilité._

 _Howard Stark_

* * *

 _3 mars 1971_

 _Elle m'a envoyé les papiers de divorce. Géré par Phillips et le SHIELD. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire._

* * *

 _6 mars 1971_

 _Je suis officiellement divorcé de Margaret Carter. Un enfant à charge à temps plein._

* * *

 _10 mars 1971_

 _Joyeux anniversaire. Tony pleure. Je dois y aller._

* * *

 _3 juin 1971_

 _Je me sens vide. Ce n'est même plus de la tristesse. C'est juste rien du tout._

 _Tu me manques, Bucky. Toi tu aurais su quoi faire._

 _Je n'ai pas revu Peggy depuis des mois. Quand j'interroge Sousa, qui vit encore avec elle, je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails. Quelques « elle s'en sort »._

 _Tony ne s'en sort pas, lui._

 _Il cherche sa maman._

 _Moi je ne m'en sors pas non plus._

 _Je cherche aussi sa maman._

* * *

 _15 août 1971_

 _Joyeux anniversaire moi-même._

 _Je l'ai fêté en comité restreint, seul avec moi-même et une bouteille de vodka._

 _Tu veux connaître la meilleure, Buck ?_

 _Il l'appelle maman._

 _Tony appelle Maria « maman »._

 _Et moi je n'arrive plus à regarder mon fils dans les yeux parce que je vois Peggy. Tout en lui me rappelle sa mère. Son regard brun, ses sourires hésitants et ses babillements joyeux._

 _C'était Peggy avant._

 _Quand elle ne me manque pas autant, je la hais de m'avoir abandonné._

* * *

 _3 février 1972_

 _Toutes mes félicitations à moi-même. Je suis aujourd'hui un homme marié._

 _Ça, tu vois, c'est ce que tu m'aurais jamais laissé faire, Bucky._

 _Mais t'es pas là, et Peggy non plus d'ailleurs._

 _Alors voilà. Je me suis marié avec Maria. Ouais. La nourrice. Elle n'avait que quelques années de moins que moi. Presque le même âge que Peggy._

 _Ça a été un grand mariage. On va se retrouver dans les premières pages des magazines peoples._

 _Ça doit être le fait que j'ai été complètement bourré tout le long qui les a surpris._

 _Je m'en fous. J'aurais pas supporté cette connerie si j'avais été sobre._

 _Voilà. Le « papa » et la « maman » de Tony sont mariés._

 _Bordel._

 _J'ai la gueule de bois, je vais me coucher._

 _Mais merde, Bucky, pourquoi vous me quittez tous ?_

 _Pourquoi ?_

* * *

 _6 mai 1973_

 _Salut Bucky,_

 _Devine qui j'ai vu à une réunion du SHIELD aujourd'hui ?_

 _Peggy._

 _Elle n'avait pas l'air trop mal. Plus de cheveux blancs qu'avant. L'air un peu désolée de me voir._

 _C'est en la voyant, en l'entendant, que je me suis aperçu que mes souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas justice._

 _Elle me manque encore plus maintenant._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne fais que m'accrocher à des gens qui ont un putain de destin de merde ?_

 _Steve et toi. À chier._

 _Peggy ? Pire que tout._

 _Je lui ai donné des nouvelles de Tony. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'en avoir. Elle a failli pleurer._

 _Je l'ai convaincu de venir le voir._

 _Il parle maintenant._

 _Jarvis et Maria s'occupent de lui._

 _Moi, j'essaie de m'occuper de moi. C'est pas très concluant, je crois._

 _Tu me manques toujours. Même après toutes ces années._

 _Howard_

* * *

 _21 mai 1973_

 _Salut Buck,_

 _Ouais, encore et toujours moi. Mais bon, tu devrais être habitué, maintenant, non ?_

 _Je me demande si je suis le seul à t'envoyer des lettres._

 _Sans doute. Quand on y réfléchit, ton appartement est à moi, maintenant. Juste pour pouvoir continuer de t'envoyer des lettres que tu ne liras jamais. Les caprices d'un milliardaire…_

 _Peggy est venue aujourd'hui. Pour les trois ans de Tony. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu passer par la tête de Maria quand elle l'a invitée. Ça n'aidera personne._

 _Ça n'aidera absolument personne._

 _Et je ne peux pas…_

 _J'arrive pas…_

 _Oh merde, je suis pourtant pas le genre à faire des crises de panique. J'ai la main qui tremble, mec._

 _Parce que Tony l'a appelée « tante Peggy »._

 _Et moi j'avais envie de hurler « mais c'est ta mère putain » mais j'ai rien dit._

 _Je ne dirais jamais rien de toute façon._

 _Peggy et moi on a un peu parlé. Elle remonte un peu la pente en ce moment. Apparemment, aller sur le terrain lui fait du bien. Elle est toujours persuadée que sa décision était la meilleure. Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'elle ne m'ait laissé aucun choix, aucune marge de manœuvre. Aucun moyen de la récupérer._

 _Parce que putain, je l'aime encore._

 _Elle avait l'air bien. Pas trop malade. Un peu plus vieille que son âge._

 _Mais il y avait des petits trucs. Parfois, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait l'air perdue. Elle ne m'appelait pas par mon prénom, jamais. Elle bafouillait un peu. Parfois, elle levait les mains pour imager ce qu'elle disait, et brusquement, se retrouvait figée, incapable d'exécuter le geste prévu._

 _Je n'ai rien dit._

 _Elle me manque._

 _H._

* * *

 _12 novembre 1973_

 _Cher Buck,_

 _Est-ce que ma vie peut partir plus en bordel que maintenant ?_

 _Sans doute pas…_

 _Les choses sont compliquées en ce moment. Peggy et moi, on était censé bosser ensemble au SHIELD. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas là, la moitié du temps. Sousa la remplace. Thompson aussi parfois._

 _Celui-là, plus il vieillit, moins il est chiant. C'est bizarre parce que d'habitude c'est l'inverse, mais là… Je crois que Jack Thompson est exactement comme moi._

 _Il a peur de mourir seul._

 _Et Tony est venu me voir aujourd'hui. Trébuchant sur ses petites jambes du haut de ses trois ans et quelques. Il est monté sur mes genoux, et a murmuré mon oreille « elle rentre quand ma vraie maman ? »_

 _Je suis resté stupéfait. Mets-toi à ma place… qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je réponde ?_

 _Tony a sans doute des très vieux souvenirs de sa mère, mais il ne l'a pas reconnue les quelques fois où elle est venue. Après tout, elle s'est tout de même occupée de lui pendant presque un an avant de disparaître. Je crois qu'il se doute que Maria n'est pas sa vraie mère. Comme un instinct d'enfant._

 _Dans l'immédiat, ça m'a procuré une espèce de réconfort. Se dire que Tony savait, au moins un peu, pour Peggy. Et puis j'ai du répondre à la question._

 _Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre, Buck ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre ?_

 _Que maman ne rentrerait plus jamais ?_

 _J'ai pas pu. Je l'ai embrassé sur le front, et je lui ai murmuré « c'est compliqué ». Une réponse de lâche._

 _Je ne pouvais répondre d'autre._

 _Je crois que je lui en veux de m'avoir posé cette question. C'est injuste, presque cruel je crois. Mais je lui en veux. J'essaie d'oublier Peggy, autant que je peux, mais le monde a décidé qu'il en serait autrement._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Howard S._

* * *

 _15 août 1976_

 _Cher Bucky,_

 _C'était étrange aujourd'hui._

 _Mon anniversaire, que j'ai préféré passer tout seul._

 _Sauf que Tony en avait décidé autrement. Il est venu dans mon laboratoire et m'a posé des questions. Des tas et des tas de questions, comme s'il cherchait à me connaître._

 _Un enfant obligé d'interroger son père pour apprendre à le connaître._

 _C'est comme ça qu'on repère les mauvais pères, je présume._

 _Et on a parlé des amis. Tony savait pour Steve, et c'était mignon la manière dont il souriait en parlant de « Captain America ». Je crois qu'il a un crush pour Steve. Tu as de la concurrence, mon pote. C'est un Stark, je te rappelle, et fruit de l'amour des deux personnes les plus géniales de ce monde._

 _T'as aucune chance._

 _Bref._

 _On a évoqué le sujet des « meilleurs amis du monde ». C'était le moment pour parler de toi. J'en ai été incapable. J'ai rien dit._

 _C'était comme si je ne pouvais pas te partager avec les autres. Comme si tu étais mon secret._

 _Comme si j'avais besoin d'être le seul à savoir pour toi…_

 _Alors j'ai éludé le sujet._

 _Et une fois de plus, j'ai raté une occasion de me rapprocher de mon fils._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Howard_

* * *

 _4 décembre 1977_

 _Mon très cher Bucky,_

 _Je crois que je viens de passer la pire journée de ma vie._

 _Mes mains tremblent._

 _J'ai les larmes aux yeux._

 _J'ai besoin d'aide._

 _J'ai personne._

 _Ça a commencé ce matin. J'étais au laboratoire pour terminer le plan du réacteur Arc, et je suis finalement remonté dans mon bureau. Mon bureau, c'est ma pièce. C'est là où je t'écris, là où je réfléchis, là où je pleure._

 _C'est tout ce que j'ai d'une certaine manière._

 _J'y ai retrouvé Tony. Vu comme ça, ça ne paraissait pas si grave…_

 _Mais il fouillait. Et pas n'importe où, Buck. Il fouillait dans mon tiroir. Ce tiroir, c'est… Mon intimité. Mon passé. Dedans, j'ai de vieux dessins de Steve (dont ce vieux portrait nu de toi que je n'ai jamais voulu mais qui était dans tes affaires. J'étais le seul proche quand Steve est mort, alors j'ai tout récupéré), les petits mots qu'on se faisait passer pendant les réunions des Howlings (ils nous traitaient toujours de gamins quand Steve, Peggy ou Phillips parvenaient à intercepter l'un d'entre eux, la plupart du temps composé de dessins et de blagues salaces), ou même des lettres que Peggy et moi nous étions envoyés. Il y avait de tout. L'un de tes vieux uniformes, la robe de mariage de Peg, et le costume débile de Steve quand il faisait de la propagande. Tu t'en rappelles sans doute mieux que moi, quand on passait notre temps à siffloter « Le porte-bannière étoilé » à chaque fois qu'on le croisait._

 _Comme je te l'ai dit… C'était mon intimité._

 _C'était comme si Tony l'avait tout simplement violée._

 _C'était juste un gamin de sept ans qui cherchait un crayon de papier dans le bureau de son père et qui est tombé sur le mauvais tiroir._

 _Je l'ai attrapé par le bras, et sorti de la pièce violemment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis incapable de m'expliquer. Incapable de me justifier._

 _Parce que quand il a essayé de s'excuser, de s'expliquer, la gifle est partie toute seule._

 _J'ai frappé mon fils de sept ans._

 _Je sais qu'une claque de temps en temps n'est pas néfaste pour l'éducation… Mais il était trop petit, et mon coup est parti bien trop fort._

 _J'ai honte, Bucky. Je me suis excusé auprès de Maria et auprès de lui._

 _Je ne veux pas être comme mon père, qui me frappait dès que j'avais raison et lui tort (ce qui arrivait souvent. J'étais un génie, et j'étais bien plus intelligent que lui). Mais la gifle est partie toute seule, sans que je puisse me retenir._

 _Encore maintenant, je suis incapable de soutenir son regard. On me dit qu'il me ressemble, mais je trouve que plus il grandit, plus il ressemble à Peggy. Il a ses yeux, et ça ne changera pas. Il a son sourire aussi. Un sourire qu'il me montre de moins en moins fréquemment. Jarvis et Maria y ont droit, eux._

 _Pas moi. Parce que je vois Peggy à travers lui, et que je n'arrive pas à me frayer un chemin derrière cette apparence._

 _Ce gosse ignore à quel point il me terrifie._

 _Rien que ça suffirait à faire de cette journée une mauvaise journée, mais ce n'est pas fini. Incapable de rester dans ce manoir stupide, j'ai rejoint les QG du SHIELD. Sousa m'avait prévenu que Peggy était dans une mauvaise phase, une de ses journées « sans » comme il disait._

 _J'avais juste besoin de la voir._

 _Quand je suis rentré, elle m'a souri. Je lui ai souri aussi, et j'avais l'impression de retomber un peu plus amoureux. Et elle m'a dit « je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, monsieur ? »._

 _Il n'y a pas mieux pour briser l'illusion._

 _Je suis rentré quand même, et j'ai dit tout et n'importe quoi. Je me suis présenté, j'ai déblatéré tout un blabla sur Stark Industries, et j'ai parlé, parlé et parlé. Je suis doué pour parler de moi, tu dois le savoir maintenant, mais là, tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était que Peggy m'interrompe et qu'elle me parle d'elle._

 _De nous._

 _Brusquement, elle m'a interrompue, comme si elle avait une migraine. Elle s'est frotté les tempes, les yeux fermés. Ça avait l'air douloureux. Je me suis approché d'elle, de l'autre côté du bureau, et je lui ai demandé si ça allait._

 _Et c'était étrange parce que quand elle a rouvert les yeux, son regard était clair. D'une voix très douce, elle a dit « Howard ». Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai serrée dans mes bras. Et juste après, je l'ai embrassée._

 _Elle n'a rien dit, mais elle a répondu à mon baiser._

 _Tu crois qu'il est possible de retomber d'une personne tout en ayant jamais cessé de l'aimer ?_

 _Parce qu'à chaque fois que je revois Peggy Carter, je retombe un peu plus amoureux d'elle. C'est un enfer… et en même temps, c'est tellement doux._

 _Bon dieu. Je viens de dire que mes sentiments pour Peggy étaient doux. Je vais vomir._

 _Oh, c'est vrai, c'est déjà fait. J'ai vomi deux fois aujourd'hui. Le stress sans doute. Peut-être la vieillesse. Attends que je te raconte la suite._

 _J'ai finalement lâché Peggy, qui m'a rappelé sèchement que j'étais marié. J'avais envie de lui rappeler que ma première femme, la seule qui avait jamais compté, c'était elle, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis contenté de profiter de la présence de ma Peggy, et pas de cette inconnue rongée par la maladie._

 _On a parlé de choses et d'autres pendant environ une demi-heure. Un peu de Tony. Étonnamment, elle ne s'est pas énervée contre moi quand je lui ai raconté l'incident du matin. C'est pour moi qu'elle s'est inquiété._

 _Et puis c'était fini. Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais un inconnu. Et quand je lui ai dit qui j'étais, elle a éclaté de rire et m'a répondu que Howard Stark avait à peine vingt-cinq ans et qu'il était sans doute en train de prendre une cuite avec Bucky Barnes._

 _C'était fini, Bucky._

 _Et pour la première fois j'ai compris pourquoi Peggy était partie._

 _Pour la première fois, j'ai accepté et respecté sa décision._

 _Quand je suis sorti du bureau de Peggy, j'ai vomi. J'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher. C'était horrible._

 _Je me suis demandé ce qui se serait passé si elle était restée._

 _J'ai imaginé Tony parlant avec sa maman, qui brutalement ne se souvenait plus de lui._

 _J'ai compris que peut-être, elle avait pris une décision sensée._

 _Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Que j'étais l'égoïste et le lâche, et qu'elle était la courageuse._

 _J'aime toujours les plus courageux. Ceux qui se sacrifient pour les autres._

 _Steven Rogers._

 _Margaret Carter._

 _Toi._

 _Vous me manquez, tous les trois._

 _Je ne veux pas être le survivant. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Howard Stark_

* * *

 _13 février 1982_

 _Cher Bucky,_

 _Aujourd'hui, je me suis disputé avec Tony. J'aimerais dire que c'était la première fois, ou que c'est inhabituel, mais c'est faux. J'ai l'impression d'être en perpétuel conflit avec mon fils._

 _Il l'ignore, bien sûr… Personne ne voit à quel point il ressemble à Peggy. Tout le monde s'arrête aux apparences, ce qui donne droit à des « ah, Howard, c'est bien ton fils, c'est certain ! ». Personne ne voit donc l'étincelle dans ses yeux ? Il y a en lui une soif de justice et d'égalité qu'il ne peut tenir que de sa mère. Il y a sa moue boudeuse, et dans ces moments-là, ça me fait mal de le regarder parce que je ne vois que Peggy._

 _Je la vois partout, dès qu'il est là._

 _Parfois je le hais d'être là, Buck. Parfois, je me dis que sans lui, j'aurais oublié Peggy depuis longtemps._

 _Mais je l'aime. Je crois que c'est inexplicable, l'amour d'un père pour son fils._

 _Je me demande comment les choses vont se passer, après cet été… Il va partir au MIT. Maria est inquiète. Pas Peggy. Quand je lui en ai parlé la dernière fois, elle m'a dit que s'il avait un centième de ma capacité d'adaptation, il s'en sortirait partout. Elle en parle comme s'il était uniquement mon fils. Jamais elle n'évoque Maria. Jamais elle ne s'évoque elle-même._

 _Enfin…_

 _Je ne sais pas trop si je peux encore croire en l'instinct de Peggy. Elle déteste mon nouveau partenaire, Obadiah Stane. Pour moi, ce n'est pas un homme détestable, c'est juste un parfait businessman. En plus, il s'entend bien avec Tony._

 _Et puis, après m'avoir fait un discours sur combien elle le détestait et combien il ne fallait pas lui accorder sa confiance, Peggy m'a souri et m'a remercié pour le cake à la carotte que j'avais ramené – ça sentait bon, d'après elle._

 _Elle n'aime pas les carottes. C'était un gâteau au chocolat, et je ne l'avais même pas sorti de mon sac._

 _Elle m'inquiète de plus en plus._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le réacteur arc est opérationnel, mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait d'en faire usage. J'ai fait toutes les recherches que j'ai pu sur la maladie d'Alzheimer. Il s'est avéré que Peggy était extrêmement forte pour avoir résisté tout ce temps, surtout à une branche aussi précoce de la maladie. Sans même le savoir, elle a lutté pendant des années._

 _Mais maintenant, je ne suis pas aveugle, elle sombre peu à peu._

 _Peggy est forte, ce n'est pas un mystère. Mais même elle ne peut pas lutter contre ça. Plus maintenant. C'est trop tard._

 _Depuis toujours, j'essaie de créer un monde parfait pour les autres. Un monde solide._

 _En un instant, Peggy est capable de détruire toutes les bases de mon univers et de me faire s'écrouler avec elle._

 _J'attends juste le moment où ça arrivera._

 _Howard S._

* * *

 _24 octobre 1983_

 _Buck,_

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je me suis réveillé cette nuit avec un objectif._

 _Je vais recréer le sérum. Je suis vraiment stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant ! Tu parles d'un génie !_

 _Steve était asthmatique. En fait, Steve avait toutes les maladies possibles et imaginables. Le sérum les a toutes soignées._

 _Alors imaginons, l'espace d'un instant, que ce sérum soigne toutes les maladies._

 _J'ai été un crétin, Bucky. Un véritable crétin. J'ai passé les douze dernières années à m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que j'avais des solutions toutes prêtes ! Imagine, Bucky ! Je pourrais soigner Peggy !_

 _Je vais soigner Peggy, Bucky. Je vais la soigner._

 _J'y arriverais, tu verras._

 _J'ai pas pu te sauver toi. Je la sauverais elle._

 _Je le jure._

 _Howard Walter Stark_

* * *

 _14 décembre 1983_

 _Bucky,_

 _Peggy Carter est beaucoup trop intelligente._

 _J'imagine que je ne t'apprends rien… Peu importe. J'ai demandé des moyens au SHIELD en leur exposant mon projet. Bien sûr, tout le monde a été très enthousiaste… sauf elle. Elle m'a pris à part et m'a demandé « rassure-moi Howard… tu ne fais pas ça pour moi ? ». Elle me connaît trop bien, je pense._

 _Et ça a été compliqué de lui répondre._

 _La vérité l'aurait effrayée. Elle n'aurait pas cru un mensonge._

 _Alors je l'ai juste embrassée._

 _Crois-moi, c'est le moyen de distraction parfait pour une femme._

 _J'aimerais pouvoir m'accrocher moins aux gens que j'aime. Pouvoir tisser des liens plus facilement. Mais c'est comme ça, et je n'y peux rien._

 _Disons que je suis d'humeur affectueuse : Bucky… Peggy, Steve et toi, je vous aime._

 _Et Tony… S'il avait la moindre idée de combien je l'aime, de la confiance que j'ai en lui… J'aimerais pouvoir lui montrer, mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable._

 _Désolé, fils. J'aimerais faire mieux. J'aimerais pouvoir être un bon père._

 _Howard_

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _janvier 1984_

 _Putain._

 _J'ai du mal à y croire. Voilà une année qui s'annonce mal._

 _Le colonel Chester Phillips est décédé cette nuit._

 _Il avait cent sept ans._

 _Cette homme a survécu à deux guerres mondiales. C'était une force de la nature._

 _Et maintenant il est mort._

 _C'est étrange. Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots. Ce n'est pas comme si je me sentais triste… Enfin, si, bien sûr, mais c'est différent. Je suis comme… abasourdi._

 _Cet homme, c'était comme s'il allait survivre à tout… C'est très enfantin de dire ça, mais il était pas censé mourir. Il devait être immortel, et continuer de nous conseiller jusqu'à la fin._

 _J'espère que tu passeras une meilleure année, Buck._

 _Howard S._

* * *

 _28 janvier 1984_

 _La mauvaise année se poursuit, Bucky…_

 _Jack Thompson est mort sur le terrain._

 _Tu vois… c'était Thompson. Ça n'aurait rien du me faire. Ce n'était pas comme Phillips. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort, c'est… il me manque un peu. Ses remarques sexistes, ses idées crétines et ses plans faits à la va-vite… Tout ça me manque._

 _Parfois je ne me comprends pas moi-même._

 _Peggy, elle, perd un peu les pédales._

 _Elle a parlé avec Phillips, Thompson, Steve et toi pendant une demi-heure ce matin. C'était effrayant. Sousa et moi on a rien dit._

 _Je crois que Sousa n'a jamais été aussi malheureux… et c'est mauvais signe. Jusqu'à présent, il était le pilier de Peggy. S'il ne peut plus tenir, et qu'elle ne veut toujours pas de moi, alors elle va s'effondrer._

 _Mes recherches sur le sérum n'avancent pas grandement, mais je n'abandonnerais pas._

 _Je veux trouver un moyen de guérir Peggy. Ce n'est pas juste pour elle. C'est avant tout pour moi._

 _J'ai besoin d'elle._

 _H._

* * *

 _14 mai 1986_

 _Mon très cher Bucky,_

 _Tony a fini les cours au MIT. Major de sa promo à seulement seize ans. Je ne crois pas avoir été déjà aussi fier._

 _C'est un sentiment étrange, pour être honnête. Je n'ai jamais été proche de mon fils passé sa première année. Il me rappelait trop Peggy pour que je puisse l'aimer véritablement._

 _Mais c'est différent. Je le sais différent de moi, et je le sais différent d'elle._

 _Je sais qu'il a mon intelligence, pour ne pas dire mon génie…_

 _Et il a pris tout le reste d'elle. Son besoin de justice, d'évolution, de changement. Sa vivacité et son habitude de frapper avant de réfléchir._

 _Je me rappelle de lui quand il avait six mois, que Peggy et moi étions blottis l'un contre l'autre, lui dans ses bras, elle dans les miens._

 _Je n'ai jamais autant aimé mon fils que dans cet instant d'infinité partagé avec sa mère._

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aimer à ta juste valeur, Tony. J'espère qu'au moins Maria l'a fait. J'espère qu'elle mérite le titre de « mère » que tu lui as offert._

 _Mais je m'égare, Buck… Je crois que le sérum avance… Encore quelques mois et les choses s'arrangeront._

 _Encore quelques mois…_

 _Howard_

* * *

 _30 juin 1989_

 _Bucky,_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la preuve que les gens avec qui je travaille sont des abrutis finis. Enfin, Mitchell Carson est un abruti fini. Jamais je ne critiquerais Peggy, qui réussit le miracle d'être malade depuis plusieurs années, souriante et diplomate._

 _Comme toujours, elle a été parfaite. Bon, on a perdu Hank Pym et sa formule, mais j'en ai récupéré ce que je désirais. Je crois être au bout du super-sérum qui me tient tête depuis tant d'années._

 _Je sais, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois… Mais là, j'en suis certain. Je vais bientôt trouver._

 _Sinon, Peg est dans une de ses périodes où elle va bien. On a petit peu parlé. Elle tente un traitement expérimental pour tenir plus longtemps. Pour l'instant ça marche._

 _Une heure de conversation et elle n'a oublié ni mon prénom ni mon identité une minute._

 _Si il y a vingt ans on m'avait dit que ce serait un miracle pour moi…_

 _Comme quoi les choses changent vite, parfois…_

 _Howard Stark_

* * *

 _27 novembre 1991_

 _J'AI RÉUSSI !_

 _Bucky, j'ai réussi._

 _Je crois que j'ai réussi à reconstituer le sérum. Quelques expérimentations pour le prouver, et je le confierais au SHIELD, après avoir convaincu Peggy de s'en injecter, bien sûr._

 _Si seulement tu pouvais être là, Bucky._

 _J'aimerais que tu sois là avec moi._

 _C'est fou comme parfois tu me manques, James Buchanan Barnes._

 _J'espère que tu reposes en paix, où que tu sois, et que mes lettres ne t'empêchent pas de trouver un repos bien mérité._

 _Howard Stark, ton éternel ami._

* * *

 _12 décembre 1991_

 _Bucky…_

 _Et voilà… Je me suis planté en beauté… Évidemment…_

 _Le sérum agit sur beaucoup de choses… pas les maladies dégénératives._

 _C'est fini. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus._

 _Je vais perdre Peggy. Toute ma vie tourne autour d'une femme qui refuse que je prenne soin d'elle, et d'un enfant qui n'en est plus un et que je n'arrive pas à regarder dans les yeux._

 _J'aime cet enfant._

 _D'une manière dérangée et insupportable._

 _Et autour de toi. Un soldat mort depuis quarante-six ans._

 _Tu parles d'un génie._

* * *

 _16 décembre 1991_

 _Cher Bucky,_

 _Je suis désolé. Le coup de la gueule de la dernière fois, tu ne le méritais pas._

 _Je suis dans la chambre d'hôpital de Peggy. Elle dort. C'est une période « sans ». Elle ne m'a pas reconnu quand je suis arrivé._

 _Maria attend dans la salle d'attente. Une fois que je ressortirais de cette chambre, nous irons en vacances quelque part au soleil, où qu'elle veuille aller. Peu importe, au fond. Je peux t'écrire de n'importe où._

 _Il faut aussi qu'on passe par le SHIELD, déposer les fioles tellement inutiles de super-sérum._

 _Ma vie est une ironie._

 _La femme que j'aime ne se souvient pas de moi, je suis marié à une femme qui a sans doute le béguin pour moi mais que je n'ai jamais réellement vu comme autre chose que la nourrice de mon fils, et j'écris à un ami dont je ne me souviens plus._

 _Ça fait quarante-six ans, Bucky. Des photos de Steve, il y en a partout, je ne risque pas d'oublier son visage. J'ai des photos de Peggy, qu'elle soit jeune ou plus âgée…_

 _Mais toi… Quand je pense à toi, Buck, je me rappelle de ton rire. Oui, le son de ton rire m'est resté. Et c'est tout. Ton visage est flou, ta voix est étrange, et ton sourire me manque. Un sourire dont je ne parviens pas à me rappeler._

 _J'ai beau chercher encore et encore, je ne me souviens pas de la couleur de tes yeux…_

 _Bucky, je donnerais tout pour te voir encore une fois. Juste une fois, Buck._

 _Une fois._

 _Reviens-moi. Rien qu'un instant._

 _Howard Stark._

* * *

Bon, j'imagine que la date du 16 décembre a assez été répétée dans CW (merci Zemo, vraiment).

Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Sur ce, je retourne sur Hearts and Minds ! Bisous !


End file.
